You Don't Know Everything
by OMIDragonrider
Summary: James is convinced he knows everything about Jessie.  Jessie is convinced she knows everything about James.  Both are determined to prove the other wrong.  Story is much better than summary.  Please review.


A/N: My first story, so bear with me. And I couldn't figure out how to end it. I might edit it later. For now, enjoy.

You Don't Know Everything

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Jessie, James and Meowth were, once again, being blasted sky high after another failed attempt to steal a certain Pikachu. Everything was going as planned at first – the "twerps" had fallen into the pitfall trap James and Meowth had done (Jessie refused to help, saying a beautiful young woman such as herself should not have to do such manual labor) and the trio had caught Pikachu in a rubber net so it could not shock its way out of it. Everything seemed to be going well. Then suddenly…

"Bulbasaur! Use razor leaf on the net!"

Ash's grass Pokémon complied and cut the net to shreds, freeing the trapped Pikachu. Then, without needing guidance from Ash, Pikachu released a gigantic electric attack, sending Team Rocket into the stratosphere. Now, as the three of them were flying through the air, there was only one thing to do – blame it on each other.

"This is all your fault!" Jessie snapped at her blue-haired partner in crime.

"Me?" James asked in shock. "How is it my fault?"

"I told you to make the net stronger!"

"I tried to, but you were rushing me! I didn't have any time!"

"I wouldn't have had to rush you if you worked faster!"

"Would you two stop fighting? We're starting to go down!" Meowth hollered at the arguing humans as they began their rapid descent.

Jessie and James immediately stopped arguing and looked down, seeing a large mass of trees coming closer and closer. The three of them did as they always did when this situation occurred – grabbed onto each other and screamed. Their landing was anything but graceful, the loud "thud" scaring off a group of nearby Pidgeys.

"I really hate that Pikachu," Jessie said, covered in dirt and twigs.

"Me too," James agreed, standing up and brushing himself off. He extended a hand to Jessie, which she refused.

"I can get up on my own, James."

"Just trying to be helpful."

"Alright, I've had enough of this arguing!" Meowth snapped. "I say we set up camp without ripping each other's heads off and go to sleep!"

The two nodded in agreement and fished their sleeping bags out of the balloon after setting up a small fire.

"Now, if yous don't mind, I'm gonna go to sleep before we have to find those twerps again!" And with that, Meowth crawled into his small tent and drifted off to sleep.

The cat's two companions were left in an uncomfortable silence, both staring into the fire and not daring to look at the other.

"How is it that those twerps know exactly how to beat us every time?" Jessie asked suddenly.

James looked up at her, slightly startled. "We have been becoming a little predictable."

"Predictable? The glorious Team Rocket is anything but predictable!"

"You're right! It must be just because we've been following them for so long! They must know everything about us by now!"

Jessie scoffed. "Nobody could know everything about someone as elusive and mysterious as myself!"

James looked at his "elusive and mysterious" partner. "I know everything about you."

"What are you talking about, James? You don't know everything about me!"

"Maybe you're not as mysterious as you thought," James smiled. "I, on the other hand, am the most mysterious person on the team! Nobody knows anything about me!"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, James! I know everything about you!"

"No you don't! _I_ know everything about _you_!"

"Really."

James nodded.

"Fine then! Let's see who knows more about the other!"

"You're on!"

"What's my favorite color?"

"Green!" James beamed. He had gotten that right.

"Yours is red!" Jessie smirked. This was too easy.

"What's the Pokémon I've always wanted?"

"Ever since you were little, you've wanted a Poochyena so Growlie could have a friend, but your parents wouldn't let you get one."

"And I know that you've always wanted a Flareon because you feel it matches your personality."

Jessie scowled. "Which twerp do I hate the most?"

"Easy! The red-headed one!"

"Why?"

"Because you feel that she's conceited and thinks she's better than everyone, when all she does is follow the head twerp around for no good reason."

"And you hate the head twerp the most because he keeps using his Pokémon to cause us pain, even when we are _clearly_ not doing anything wrong."

James nodded as Jessie mumbled some rude comments about Ash and his friends. "What's my plan for using the money when we finally get Pikachu to the boss?"

"You're going to buy your own mansion with a lake and a personal butler and a big playground for Growlie. So you're pretty much going to have your old life back, but without Jessiebelle forcing you to marry her."

James cringed at the sound of his crazed ex-fiancé's name. "And you're going to buy your own personal beauty parlor and hair stylist."

Jessie was running out of questions. The two really did know a lot about each other. She snapped her fingers. "I got it! Who was the first person I had ever loved?"

James thought for a moment. He knew Jessie had told him before. Memories flooded back to when he and his teammates had stolen that Ditto and Jessie had wanted it to transform into someone in a picture. He remembered her blush as he tried to pry it out of her grasp. If he thought really hard, he could vaguely remember the name…"Christopher Watkins. He was a year older than you and he played baseball."

Jessie blushed heavily as she remembered how she would write "Mrs. Jessie Watkins" on little scraps of paper.

"What about my first love."

Jessie rested her head on her knees, staring into the fire. She tried to come up with as many names as possible. Jessiebelle was quickly taken off of the list. She thought back to their days at Pokémon Tech. She smiled as she remembered James staring at a girl with orange hair in a braid; only taking his eyes off of her after Jessie hit him with a mallet and yelled at him to work on their science project with her. "Amanda Frank."

James looked at her, surprised. His face turned beet red. "I did not!"

Jessie laughed. "That's also what you told me after I yelled at you for making goo-goo eyes at her instead of actually working on our project!"

"Fine! I have a question you'll never get right!" James paused for a moment – should he really do this? "Who am I in love with now?"

Jessie looked at him, dumbstruck. She wasn't even aware he was in love with anybody. To be honest, she was beginning to question his opinion towards the opposite sex after their last three disguises, all of which involved him in a dress. It could have been the ghost of Maiden's peak. She did have him under a spell. Maybe it hadn't quite worn off…

James tried his best to keep a straight face, but was absolutely terrified on the inside. Would Jessie actually get it right? What if she got mad at him? How would she take it?

Jessie was beginning to grow curious. Did she know this person? "Give me a hint."

"What? You can't ask for hints!"

Jessie smacked him with her fan.

"Ok, ok! You can have a hint! Um…what kind of hint do you want?"

"What's she like?"

"Um…" James didn't quite know what to say. Out of panic, he started rambling. "She's really strong and, um…brave, and she's smart and she's, um, really nice at times and she's, um…really pretty."

Jessie felt anger boil up inside of her. Who was this girl James was talking about and why hasn't she met her? Why was James being so secretive to her about this person? She sighed, trying to restrain herself from getting the fan again. "Fine, I give up! I don't know!"

James jumped up with glee. "Yippee! I won!"

"Hang on!"

James sat down again.

"You didn't win yet! You have to figure out who I'm in love with!" Jessie did her best to ignore the burning in her cheeks.

James was just as shocked as Jessie was moments ago. She was in love? Who could it be? Did she still have feelings for that doctor they had went to when their Pokémon were injured? Was it a handsome man Jessie had met without him knowing? "Alright, but I get a hint too! What's this guy like?"

Jessie's blushed a deeper shade of red and smiled shyly. "Oh, uh…he's really sweet and he's got a big heart and he cares a lot about his Pokémon. He's not the bravest, but he can be strong when he needs to be."

James felt devastated. Jessie had fallen for what seemed to be the man of her dreams. He had never even met this person and he already knew he didn't stand a chance. "I don't know, Jess," he said, trying, but failing, to keep the depression out of his voice.

"Then I guess neither of us win."

"I guess not."

Both turned away from each other and stared into the fire once more.

Jessie felt furious. It was only recently that she had begun to accept the fact that she had feelings for her partner and now he tells her that he was in love with someone exactly like her. She sighed. Why couldn't love ever work out for her?

James, on the other hand, felt devastated. He had been in love with the woman sitting next to him for as long as he could remember. Now, just when he was beginning to think she may be reciprocating those feelings, he finds out that she's in love with someone else. He sighed. He should have known it was too good to be true.

Jessie looked back at James, who was still staring into the fire. "So do I know this person?"

James nodded, not looking up. There was no point in covering it up now. What's the difference if she was in love with someone else? "Yeah, you know her."

Jessie was growing steadily angrier. "Is she in Team Rocket?"

James nodded again.

Jessie was beyond furious. She was exactly like this girl, and probably much better looking, yet he goes for her? "What's her name?" Jessie was ready to find her right now and beat her within an inch of her life. How _dare_ she steal her James's heart!

James's heart pounded in his chest. Should he really tell her? "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I really want to know! What's her name?"

James looked in her eyes and whispered "Jessie."

Jessie stared at her partner for a few seconds, realizing what he had just said. "J-Jessie?"

James nodded sadly. "But it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Because you're in love with that other guy you were telling me about earlier!"

Jessie sighed and smiled. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"What did I do?" James closed his eyes, preparing for a mallet to hit him, but Jessie did something even more shocking.

She pulled him closer and kissed him.

James's eyes went open in shock. Jessie was actually kissing him! Jessie! The woman he had been in love with since the day he met! It took a moment for James to realize that he was not reciprocating the kiss, a matter he quickly remedied as he wrapped his arms around his new lover.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds until a voice came from behind them.

"Well it's about time!"

The two quickly jumped apart and turned around to see their Pokémon companion standing behind them with a large grin on his face.

"Oh, um, we were just, uh," the two stammered, at a loss for words.

"Don't even bother. I know you two are hooked on each other."

"You knew?" James asked.

"I'm a Pokémon, not stupid! Only a complete idiot would think yous weren't in love! I just can't believe it took this long for yous to actually do something about it!"

The two blushed heavily.

"Hey, I'm happy for you two. And, for what it's worth, your kids are gonna be gorgeous!"


End file.
